Não foi só mais um Natal
by Aki Hiwatari
Summary: quando tudo parece perdido, Kai reencontra a luz que ilumina o seu coração. fic natalícia, one shot. feliz natal!


Oi! Aqui está mais um one-shot da minha parte! (¬¬ como se fossem muitos, com este ainda só são 2!) bem, isto é assim: eu tava aqui a pensar no Natal, uma época linda não? A árvore, o presépio, o espírito, o convívio com a família, o shopping, as prendas (pronto, tinha que sair asneira, mas isto já estava a ficar demasiado emotivo)! Por isso eu queria desejar-vos um feliz Natal, e o que é melhor pra desejar um Feliz Natal do que uma ficzita? Pois é, e alem disso eu tou inspirada (quer dizer, mais ou menos… XP) então boa leitura!

Não foi só mais um Natal

24 de Dezembro de 2005

Ele vagueava pelas ruas de Tóquio sem rumo. Tyson havia-o convidado para a sua festa de Natal mas ele decidiu não ir. Ele não era daquelas pessoas que se dava bem com festas e os amigos sabiam disso, mas mesmo assim insistiram para que ele fosse. Em qualquer outra ocasião, ele teria acabado por concordar perante toda aquela insistência, mas o problema estava aí, não era uma ocasião qualquer, era uma festa de Natal.

Natal, uma palavra tão pequena mas que, no entanto consegue fazer tanta gente feliz quando pronunciada, principalmente as crianças! Mas com ele isso não acontecia. A única coisa que sentia ao ouvir essa palavra era dor. Sim, dor. Uma dor tão grande que até o sufocava. Sentia-se tão angustiado quando essa época chegava que só lhe apetecia morrer, mas ao mesmo tempo, algo lhe dizia para ficar. Não sabia exactamente o quê, mas fazia-o querer viver.

Desde algum tempo que isso sucedia. Todos os anos, quando chegava a aquela época sentia sempre o mesmo: a mesma dor, a mesma vontade de morrer, e a mesma "coisa" que lhe dizia para ficar. Mas nem sempre fora assim, só começou a sentir-se daquela forma depois daquele incidente na Rússia há 4 anos…

Flashback 

Kai estava a treinar com o Dranzer no gelo da Rússia. Tinha pedido que o deixassem num sítio completamente deserto (sabem, como aquela na primeira série onde ele quase se afoga no gelo) e que voltassem para buscá-lo passadas duas semanas. Não tinha levado telemóvel e muito menos relógio, por isso estava completamente à nora do que se passava no resto do mundo. Apenas tinha levado alguns mantimentos para que não morresse à fome (¬¬ era preciso ser muito burro pra não levar).

Passadas as tais duas semanas, foram buscá-lo de helicóptero e levaram-no para casa do seu avô onde recebeu a noticia que iria estragar os seus Natais para sempre:

Voltaire – bem-vindo a casa meu neto, como correu o treino?

Kai (não encarando o avô) – hnf.

Voltaire – eu interpretar isso como um "bem, obrigado por perguntar avô"!

Kai - ¬¬ onde está a Ashlee?

Voltaire (com um ar irónico) – quem, a tua amiguinha que se mudou para cá sem sequer ter sido convidada e que eu mal vejo?

Kai – eu convidei-a pra morar cá. Mas sim, ela mesma, onde está?

Voltaire (hesitante) – pois, neto, tenho uma coisa a dizer-te sobre essa rapariga.

Kai (desinteressado) – e não pode dizer-me depois de eu falar com ela?

Voltaire – lamento mas isso vai ser impossível. É melhor sentares-te e ouvires calmamente o que eu tenho para te dizer.

Kai (sentando-se no sofá) – mas é assim tão grave?

Voltaire – mais do que possas imaginar.

Kai (começando a ficar extremamente preocupado) – fala, sou todo ouvidos.

Voltaire (dando uma de avô preocupado com o neto) – bem, neto, vai ser muito difícil para mim contar-te isto, visto que sei o quanto aquela rapariga era importante para ti…

Kai (interrompendo o avô) – era? Ela **é** importante pra mim! Mas onde é que quer chegar?

Voltaire – Kai, fica calmo, por favor e, ouve-me.

Kai – …

Voltaire – na semana passada, quando uma das empregadas foi chamar a tua amiga para o almoço, encontrou um bilhete em cima da cama dela no qual estava escrito que ela tinha ido ter contigo e…

Kai - Mas isso é uma loucura! Onde é que ela estava com a cabeça?

Voltaire – pois, não sei mas agora é tarde de mais pra perguntar.

Kai – o que é que quer dizer com isso?

Voltaire – bem… eu mandei os meus homens procurá-la e foram dar com ela no dia seguinte, não muito longe dali, desmaiada no meio da neve, quase sem pulsação.

Kai (levantando-se sobressaltado) – mas… ela está bem não está? Não está?

Voltaire – os meus homens levaram-na para o hospital e…

Kai (ficando mesmo desesperado) – e? e o quê avô? Responda!

Voltaire (baixando a cabeça) – infelizmente…ela não conseguiu sobreviver. ( **Aki: **ò.ó que falso! Como se ele se preocupasse com isso)

Kai – _não… não pode ser, é mentira –_ pensou e depois começou a gritar – É MENTIRAAAA!

Fim do flashback

Kai tinha sabido daquela triste noticia precisamente na noite de Natal. E agora lá estava ele, 4 anos depois culpando-se por a morte dela, como fizera durante todos estes anos.

Kai (a pensar) – _que estúpido, idiota! Droga! Porque é que eu tive de ir treinar! A culpa foi minha, toda minha! Se eu não tivesse ido treinar naquela altura, ela não teria ido atrás de mim e não teria…Ai, que idiota Kai… não espera, eu não sou um idiota, sou um… assassino! Eu matei-a! Como é eu fui capaz? Sou um estúpido! Perdi a única pessoa que amei verdadeiramente, e… perdi-a sem que ela soubesse disso._

Continuou a caminhar e a lamentar-se. Andava de olhos fechados sem se importar de esbarrar com alguém, ou ir contra uma parede, ou até mesmo de pisar qualquer coisa. A única coisa que lhe importava neste momento era culpar-se e arranjar uma forma pior para se castigar este ano, sim porque todos os anos ele se castigava.

De repente esbarrou com alguém e caiu ao chão. Abriu os olhos e viu uma rapariga de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos da mesma cor, que ficara sentada no chão após o embate.

Kai (muito, mas mesmo muito surpreendido) – A-ashlee?

Ashlee (abrindo os olhos e olhando para Kai) – Kai? KAI! – saltou para cima dele abraçando-o com todas as suas forças.

Kai (abraçando-a também) – m-mas… disseram-me que estavas morta!

Ashlee (separando-se dele) – disseram-te isso foi? Bando de malvados! Já não bastou o que fizeram comigo, também tiveram que te enganar? Ai, eu vou-me a eles!

Kai – fizeram contigo quem, e… o quê?

Ashlee – bem, o teu avô nunca me escondeu que não gostava de me ter lá em casa e muito menos de mim, ele dizia que eu te destabilizava muito e que estava a acabar com a tua personalidade fria e cruel, mas como ele queria manter uma boa imagem para contigo e ganhar a tua confiança, tratava-me bem quando tu estavas, mas quando tu não estavas…

Kai – ele tratou-te mal? Porque nunca me contaste?

Ashlee – quando tu não estavas, ele mandava os tipos dele espancarem-me, e ameaçou que se te contasse alguma coisa, arranjava maneira de fazer com que tu me odiasses, e eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

Kai (abraçando-a) – tu sabes eu nunca te odiaria.

Ashlee – eu sei mas… eu tinha medo, eu… preferia ser mal tratada do que ser odiada por ti.

Kai – fico contente que penses assim, mas… não aceito o que ele fez contigo! Vais me contar tudo e depois vamos fazer queixa à polícia.

Ashlee – vais denunciar o teu próprio avô?

Kai – ainda perguntas? Ainda não me contaste a historia toda e eu já o odeio! Depois de me contares tudo, vou denunciá-lo sem a mais pequena das hesitações!

Ashlee – ok, eu vou contar-te. No dia em que foste para aqueles treinos na neve, o teu avô estava a preparar o meu próximo castigo e, "sem querer" eu ouvi a conversa dele com os seus homens. Foi então que eu descobri que ele estava a planear matar-me, por isso fugi.

Kai – ele queria matar-te? Mas que malvado! Ele agora vai ver!

Ashlee – Kai, vai com calma.

Kai – calma? Como é que tu queres que eu tenha calma? Acabo de descobrir que o meu avô, a minha única família é um homem cruel e sem escrúpulos! E pensar que eu me culpei pela tua "morte" todos estes anos – gritou, mas em seguida lembrou-se de uma coisa e baixou a voz – mas afinal, onde é que tu tens estado?

Ashlee (baixando a cabeça) – na casa de uma senhora idosa, lá na Rússia. Ela acolheu-me e tratou de mim, visto que me encontrou à porta de sua casa desmaiada num estado lastimável. Fiquei com ela estes anos todos com ela mas… infelizmente, ela faleceu o mês passado.

Kai – eu lamento muito. Mas, se tu estavas na Rússia, o que te fez vir para o Japão ta subitamente?

Ashlee – bem, quando a senhora morreu, deixou-me toda a herança e, mal eu soube que tinhas vindo para o Japão vim a correr pra cá.

Kai (ficando vermelho) – então vieste pra cá por minha causa?

Ashlee (ficando vermelha também) – bem, sim. Na verdade já cheguei ao Japão há 2 dias e tinha esperança de encontrar antes do Natal.

Kai (olhando para o relógio – eram 00:01) – ai sim? E porquê?

Ashlee (estendendo os braços com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos) – pra te dar isto.

Quando Kai abriu o presente, a felicidade foi tanta que não pode evitar que uma pequena lágrima escorresse do seu olho direito (**Aki**: O.o?). Ashlee havia-lhe oferecido uma pequena moldura com uma fotografia deles os dois há 5 anos atrás, antes dela ter ido morar para casa do Kai. Aquela foto trazia-lhe boas recordações.

Kai (limpando a lágrima) – eu… não sei o que dizer, é… um presente tão…bonito, tão… Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que estou a sentir neste momento. Muito obrigado.

Ashlee (mostrando uma moldura igual à que dera a Kai) – fiz uma igual pra mim, e ando sempre com ela, vês?

Kai – bem, agora estou-me a sentir muito mal.

Ashlee – porquê?

Kai – tu fizeste-me um presente de Natal tão bonito e… no entanto eu não tenho nada pra te oferecer.

Ashlee – mas isso é compreensível! Tu não sabias que eu iria aparecer, aliás, tu nem fazias ideia de que eu estava… viva.

Kai – mas mesmo assim, tenho de dar-te alguma coisa, uma coisa qualquer, podes pedir o que quiseres!

Ashlee (tapando-lhe a boca com os dedos) – Kai, o melhor presente que eu podia receber este Natal, já recebi, foi encontrar-te.

Ouvindo isto, ele nem hesitou. Afastou os dedos dela dos seus lábios e beijou-a terna e suavemente, sendo que ela ficou surpresa no início mas, há 4 anos que estava à espera que aquilo acontecesse. Então, pôs os seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Kai ficou surpreso pelo acto de Ashlee, mas a única reacção que teve foi corresponder, fazendo com que ficassem assim durante algum tempo.

Kai (afastando-se) – Ashlee, ainda bem que isto aconteceu porque, há muito tempo que te queria dizer que… te amo.

Ashlee – eu também te amo Kai, e ficar longe de ti estes anos todos só fez com que te amasse ainda mais.

Kai – comigo aconteceu o mesmo, apesar de eu pensar que estavas morta. Desde o dia em que o miserável do meu avô me deu aquela noticia, eu comecei a sentir uma enorme vontade de morrer, mas havia algo que me dizia para continuar vivo. Agora já sei, eras tu.

Eles beijaram-se novamente e em seguida foram para a festa de Natal no dojo do Tyson. Kai apresentou Ashlee como sendo sua namorada, o que fez todos os presentes ficarem extremamente surpreendidos, principalmente os bladebreakers.

Definitivamente, este não ia ser um Natal como os outros e, para Kai, a partir deste o dia 25 de Dezembro deixaria de ser só mais um Natal, passaria a ser um dia muito especial, o dia em que reencontrou a luz que ilumina o seu coração.

Fim

Então, gostaram? não gostaram? Ou será que preferiam sequer nem ter lido? Por favor, mandem reviews, nem que seja só pra dar um Feliz Natal!

Deixem-me um review no sapatinho e façam o meu Natal o mais feliz de sempre!

Feliz Natal

Aki Hiwatari


End file.
